Boy's At Play
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Ruby No Yubiwa X Toudaimoto Kurashi. Yaoi. Hardcore. Reader's discretion advised. -Just an average day of two gay high schoolers. Rubi and Toudai are growing teens who will do what boys do: Play games, talk shit, have sex. You know, the usual.


"Hey, Toudai!"

The raven looked over his shoulder to the call.

A blond boy with ear piercings and piercing pink eyes rushed up the Raira school hallway. Toudai waited until he was finally by his side.

"What's up, Rubi?" Toudai asked.

"Wanna come over today?"

"Sure." The two turned and headed towards the shoe lockers. "I've got my deck, if you wanna duel."

"Did you bring your toss-out decks?"

"No. I need to tear apart my room. I can't find the box."

"Aw." Rubi visibly deflated.

"Sorry. You can practice with my decks again."

"Fine. But I wanna use the Blue-Eyes deck!"

"That's fine. I'm using the Anubis deck anyway."

Rubi glowered at him. "I don't want to duel you anymore."

"Pwah-haha, what? Why?"

"Your Anubis deck is broken!"

"So's my Blue-Eyes deck! They're the strongest deck's I've got!"

"Do you know how hard it is to get the Blue-Eyes Ultimate out?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get Ra out?"

Rubi pouted. Toudai glowered back at him.

"The Anubis and Blue-Eyes decks are pretty evenly matched. And if they're not, I'll know I need to fix them."

"So, you just wanna test out your deck?"

"Well…more of, I think my decks are good, but I keep losing in tournaments. So, I wonder if it's just me or if it's actually my decks."

Rubi chuckled. "The fact that you partake in Yu-Gi-Oh tournaments. You're such a nerd."

"Shut up, you dick! Not like you don't play Yu-Gi-Oh too!"

"I only started playing Yu-Gi-Oh because of you."

Toudai pouted. He then huffed and turned away.

"Hey," Rubi reached forward.

He grabbed Toudai by his sleeve. The raven looked over his shoulder at Rubi. The blond smiled as he grabbed his wrist, pulling Toudai close. The raven's eyes dilated with excitement. Rubi grinned ever so slight.

The two kissed. There were no other students in the hall, but even if there were, they didn't care. They didn't feel the need to hide their sexual orientation, despite being in high school. They loved each other, and they couldn't care what others thought.

They separated.

"Don't pout." Rubi said. "You're too cute."

"Shut up." Toudai smiled.

The two interlocked fingers and continued on their way out the school.

* * *

"You go first." Rubi said, holding five Yu-Gi-Oh cards in his hands. The two teenagers were in Rubi's bedroom, sitting on the floor. Rubi's parents weren't home, as they were off on a business trip until tomorrow so the two had the whole house to themselves. But they both felt more comfortable in Rubi's room than the living room.

"I go first? Okay." Toudai put down one card face-down. Then tossed a second down face-up with flare. "Dian Keto!"

 **Dian Keto The Cure Master: Spell [Increase your Life Points by 1000 points.]**

"Pfft, the malice in your voice." Rubi chuckled. "We just started."

"This is war~!" Toudai's voice took on an inhuman hiss for comedic affect. It worked, as Rubi chuckled.

The raven tossed the card to the graveyard pile.

"I end my turn."

 **Toudai** **9000**

 **Rubi** **8000**

Rubi drew a card. He placed one card faced down and ended his turn.

Toudai drew an Aroma Jar.

 **Aroma Jar: Rock Flip Effect [If this card is flipped face-up, this card cannot be destroyed by battle while it is face-up on the field. If this card is flipped face-up, during each player's End Phase: You gain 500 LP]**

Toudai placed the card face down and ended his turn.

Rubi drew. He then smiled as he cast Toudai's face down a suspicious look. The two knew exactly what was in the other persons deck, since they both had played against each other plenty of times before with these decks. Rubi knew not the trust face down monster cards from the Anubis deck.

"I summon Blade Knight." Rubi said.

He put the card down and motioned it forward to indicate attack.

"That facedown is dead without activating his effect."

Toudai's eyes stretched wide. "What?!"

Toudai grabbed the card to read it.

 **Blade Knight: Warrior Effect [While you have 1 or less cards in your hand, this card gains 400 ATK. If you control no other monsters, the effect of Flip monsters destroyed by battle with this card are negated.]**

"Son of beech~! I didn't know it had two effects!"

"Haha! Dead!" He gave a hard poke to the card.

"Bas~tar~d!"

"I notice you only ever tend to read the first effect on a card. No wonder you lose at tourneys."

Toudai grumbled as he grabbed his Aroma Jar and put it in the graveyard pile.

"I end my turn." Rubi said.

Toudai pouted as he drew a card. He glowered even more as he drew Dark Nephthys.

 **Dark Nephthys: Winged Beast Effect [If you have 3 or more DARK monsters in your Graveyard and this card in your hand: You can banish 2 of them from your Graveyard; send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard by this effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 Spell/ Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.]**

A currently useless card since he had one monster in the graveyard and it was a wind type. On top of which, he couldn't summon it anyway since it was a level 8 monster.

"I end my turn." Toudai said.

Rubi drew a card. He put it in face-down defense. He then grabbed his Blade Knight and shoved it forward.

Toudai grabbed the pencil and took 1600 from his health.

 **Toudai** **7400**

 **Rubi** **8000**

Toudai then drew a card.

"DIAN KETO!" Toudai called as he put the card face down.

"Oh, goddammit!"

Toudai put the card in the graveyard then took two cards from his hand and put them face down in the spell and trap section. He then grabbed the pencil and added 1000 to his health.

 **Toudai** **8400**

 **Rubi** **8000**

"I end my turn."

Rubi drew a card. He held it in his hand then reached down to Blade Knight. He pushed the card forward.

"Stop hurting me~!" Toudai whined.

"There's nothing else I can do!" Rubi whined back.

 **Toudai** **6800**

 **Rubi** **8000**

Rubi ended his turn. Toudai drew a card. Aromaseraphy Angelica. Toudai put that card in face down defense. He couldn't use the effect, but he could at least have a monster on the field—so Rubi couldn't directly attack him.

"I end my turn." Toudai said.

Rubi then pushed Blade Knight forward.

"You know what? No! Fuck you!" Toudai called playfully as he flipped one of his face-downs up.

 **Punch-In-The-Box: Trap [When your opponent's monster declares an attack while they control 2 or more monsters. Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, send 1 other monster they control to the Graveyard, then the targeted monster loses ATK equal to the original ATK or DEF (whichever is higher, you choice if tied) of the sent monster in the Graveyard.]**

"You—"

"HA!" Toudai gloated. He then pointed to the face-down monster card. "So, he's dead."

"Thank you! I wanted that!"

Rubi flipped the card face up.

 **The White Stone of Legend: Dragon Tuner Effect [If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your Deck to your hand.]**

"Shit!" Toudai yelled.

Rubi chuckled as he grabbed his deck and shuffled through. He then pulled out the desired card and put it in his hand. He picked up the White Stone and put it in the graveyard.

He looked through his card. "I need to discard."

"You have seven in your hand?" Toudai asked.

"Oh, seven! I forgot. I thought it was six! No, I'm good then. Next turn I need to discard. I end my turn."

"If you put a monster down, you don't need to." Toudai drew a card. He scrutinized it for a moment but held his poker face firm. "I end my turn."

"Hmm…." Rubi scrutinized his cards before drawing a card. "Okay."

Rubi put down a card in face-up attack.

 **Kidmodo Dragon: Dragon Effect [If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon monsters, except Dragon-Type Monsters, nor conduct your Battle Phase, the turn you activate this effect. You can only use this effect of "Kidmodo Dragon" once per turn.]**

' _ **Well, good thing I can't kill him.'**_ Toudai thought, looking down at his sad level one Aromaseraphy Angelica with 0 attack and 0 defense.

Rubi then moved his Blade Knight forward. "Die!"

"Bastard."

Toudai grabbed Angelica and put it in the graveyard.

"I end my turn." Rubi said.

"You're not going to attack with Kidmodo?"

"He's only got 100 attack. It's not worth it."

Toudai glowered at him, playfully.

Toudai drew. Aromage Jasmine: her effect was useless for Toudai, as his HP wasn't higher than Rubi's. But she had 1900 defense and Rubi's Blade Knight currently only had 1300 thanks to the Punch-In-The-Box. He put the card in face-down defense.

"Go." He said to Rubi.

Rubi drew. "God, I can't do shit!"

"Same!"

The blond put down a card.

 **Protector With Eyes of Blue: Spellcaster Tuner Effect [When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 1 LIGHT Tuner monster from your hand. You can target 1 Effect Monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Protector with Eyes of Blue" once per turn.]**

He put the card in defense then he put down another card on the field, above where his deck was located. Mausoleum of White—a field spell that helped summon Blue-Eyes easier. Toudai couldn't remember but he decided not the let it stay.

"I end my turn." Rubi said.

Toudai drew a card. "Okay, Mausoleum is bye-bye."

Toudai put down Mound of the Bound Creator. A field spell that made it so level 10 or higher monsters could not be destroyed by card effects. Only one field spell is allowed on the field at a time so since Toudai played his, Mausoleum of White was destroyed.

Rubi grabbed his field spell and put it in the graveyard before he grabbed Mound of the Bound Creator to read.

"You're going to add Ra to your hand, aren't you?" Rubi asked.

"No, why?"

"Add 1 DIVINE monster to your hand."

"Eh?"

Rubi handed it out to him. Toudai took the card and read.

 **Mound of the Bound Creator: Field Spell [Level 10 or higher monsters on the field cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. If a Level 10 or higher monster on the field destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: the player who controlled the destroyed monster takes 1000 damage. When this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 DIVINE monster from your deck to your hand.]**

"Oh!" Toudai's eyes widened.

"Have you never fully read that card?"

"Shut up!"

Rubi chuckled.

"Okay." Toudai put the card back in the field spell slot. "Well, I put one more card face-down and end my turn."

Rubi drew a card.

"Alright, I summon Master with Eyes of Blue and I'm going to use his effect!"

Rubi grabbed his graveyard and grabbed The White Stone of Legend. He put the card back onto the field in face-up defense.

"I end my turn."

Rubi now had 4 monsters on the field, in comparison to Toudai's one. Toudai had 2 cards in his spell/trap zone while Rubi had none but he couldn't do anything with them yet.

Toudai drew. He smiled.

"Fuck it, we'll get Ra out! MST!"

He placed down Mystic Space Typhoon—which destroys one magic or trap card.

Toudai grabbed Mound of the Bound Creator and put the two cards in the graveyard. He then grabbed his deck and shuffled through until he found The Winged Dragon of Ra. He put the card in his hand.

"Then I use Gift of the Mystical Elf. I gain 300 HP for each monster on the field."

"So…1500."

"Yup."

 **Toudai** **8300**

 **Rubi** **8000**

"I end my turn." Toudai said.

Rubi drew.

"Alright, so I tribute these two," Rubi grabbed Master with Eyes of Blue and the White Stone of Legend.

"Oh no!"

Rubi smiled as he put the two cards in the graveyard. "And I'm bringing out Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

The intimidating dragon was put on the field.

"He's going to attack your face-down."

"Shi~t!" Toudai faced the card up, exposing it as Aromage Jasmine. He then grabbed it and put it in his gave yard.

"I end my turn." Rubi said.

Toudai drew. He immediately put a card in face down defense and ended his turn.

Rubi drew. He held the item and moved Blue-Eyes forward in attack.

"HA!" Toudai flipped the card face up.

 **Guardian Statue: Rock Effect [You can flip this card into face-down Defense Position once per turn during your Main Phase. When this card is Flip Summoned successfully, return 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand.]**

"Shit!"

"Good-bye Blue-Eyes!"

"He'll be back." Rubi grabbed the dragon card and put it back in his hand. "And that's still dead."

"I know." Toudai grabbed the Guardian Statue and put it in his graveyard.

"I end my turn."

Toudai drew. His eyes immediately narrowed.

"Are you fucking serious?" Toudai grumbled.

"What?" Rubi chuckled.

"I got fricken Exxod!"

"Puh-ha!"

"No, I guess it doesn't matter. I don't have a sphinx card, but you just got rid of my rock type."

"Heeheehee!"

"You know what, fuck it!" Toudai put a card down.

 **Confiscation: Spell [Pay 1000 life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card among them and discard it to the Graveyard.]**

"Let me see your hand, sir!" Toudai yelled with dramatic flair.

Rubi chuckled and tilted his cards down. He had two Polymerizations, Burst Stream of Destruction, The Flute of Summoning Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, and a Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"You have two!" Toudai yelled. "You have two poly's, you bastard!"

Rubi chuckled.

"I was going to get rid of your poly if you had it, but it doesn't fricken matter!"

"Fear me! I am all powerful!"

"Bastard!"

Toudai tapped the polymerization. "That one. Graveyard!"

Rubi obeyed.

"I end my turn." Toudai said as he grabbed the pencil.

 **Toudai** **7300**

 **Rubi** **8000**

Rubi drew. "Okay, so I'm going to use Protector's effect. Sending one of my effect monsters to the graveyard, I get to summon a Blue-Eyes to the field."

He grabbed Kidmodo Dragon and put him in the graveyard. He then grabbed a Blue Eyes White Dragon and put it on the field.

"And since Kidmodo was sent to the graveyard, his effect's in play. I get to Special Summon another dragon."

Rubi put another Blue-eyes White Dragon down.

"You bastard! You just drew that?"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, I'm so screwed, Rubi! Have mercy!"

"Never! I now use poly."

Rubi held up the polymerization and grabbed the two blue-eyes. He reached over and grabbed his extra deck, which had red sleeves on to indicate the separation. He grabbed one card in particular.

"Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon."

A Blue-Eyes Fusion card that only needed two Blue-Eye White Dragons to get out. This card can attack twice and cannot be destroyed by battle.

"You're a dick." Toudai stated, playfully but matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. I attack."

"Okay, that's 3000." Toudai wrote it down.

 **Toudai** **4300**

 **Rubi** **8000**

"Then I attack again."

"OH WAIT!"

Toudai grabbed one of his face-down cards and flipped it. It was a trap card called Skull Lair.

"What's that do?" Rubi asked.

"Banish the same number of cards from my graveyard that make up the number of stars of your monster. How high is he?"

Rubi grabbed the card and counted the stars. "10."

Toudai grabbed his graveyard. He counted aloud. "One, two, three, four, five, six…"

Toudai got increasingly nervous as his graveyard became smaller. The nervousness resounded in his voice.

"Seven, eight, nine, TEN! Oh my god!"

Toudai put the ten cards by his deck then tapped the fusion monster.

"Dead!"

"You bastard…" Rubi smiled as he grabbed his card and put it in the graveyard.

"It's still your turn, right?" Toudai asked.

"Yeah. There's nothing I can do though. I end my turn."

"Kay." Toudai drew a card. He scrutinized his assortment. "I place one card face down and activate Cemetery Bomb!"

 **Cemetery Bomb: Trap [Inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card in their graveyard]**

"So that's 900 damage?" Rubi said as he grabbed his graveyard to count.

"That's the first damage I've done to you all game!" Toudai grabbed the pencil.

 **Toudai** **4300**

 **Rubi** **7100**

"I could sneeze and kill you right now." Rubi said.

"Please don't. God, I need monsters!"

"You have Ra."

"I can't summon Ra!" Toudai mock cried. "I end my turn."

Rubi chuckled as he drew. "OH!"

"What?"

"Oh, you're going to hate me!"

"What?!"

"Call of the Haunted!"

"NO!"

"Yes!" Rubi grabbed the Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon from the graveyard and put it back on the field. "He's back, baby!"

"No~! I'm dead!"

"He attacks!"

"Wait!" Toudai checked his face down spell cards with a hint of playful desperation. "Wait! I can't do anything…"

"And I AM THE WIENER!"

"Dammit, I got so card fucked! Look at this!" Toudai put his hand down. "Exxod! Ra! Nephthys! Millennium Shield! And I got nothing but spells and traps as my first hand."

"Same. Same."

"The problem is, my Anubis Deck has a lot of high level monsters and one-star monsters. Most of the spells and traps are to stop you from attacking me or add to my health. It's basically a war of attrition."

"And your Blue-Eyes is not a good deck to do attrition with."

"At least I know they're good decks. I'm just dog shit at the game."

"Nah, you just don't have the heart of the cards yet."

"How _dare_ you!"

The two chuckled. Toudai grabbed his Anubis deck and put the cards all together. He shuffled them while Rubi shuffled the Blue-Eyes deck. Once he was done, he put the deck back in his ultra-pro box then held his hand out to Rubi. The blond gave him the Blue-Eyes deck. Toudai put it in the same box, using the red-sleeved cards as a separator. Toudai then turned his back on the blond and grabbed his bag. He opened the flap and put it in.

"Oh, what's that?" Rubi asked, sounding extremely excited. "Is that? Is that a butt?!"

Rubi's hand came over Toudai's left ass cheek. The raven smiled but made no attempt to move away. He was used to Rubi grabbing his butt. He shifted his box around inside his bag until it was in a position where it wouldn't rub against his back or cause unnatural bulging.

"It's such a nice butt." Rubi said. "I love this butt."

"Well, it loves you too."

"Such a nice butt." Both of Rubi's hands came over each cheek. He gave them a generous squeeze.

Then Rubi's right hand snuck down the seam of Toudai's ass to rub his fingers against Toudai's clothed scrotums. The brunette jolted with a call of surprise. He sat down quickly, sitting on Rubi's hand. That didn't help his situation as now Rubi was pressed against Toudai's erogenous zone.

"Wait, no!" Toudai's cheeks flushed. "Rubi."

"Yeah?" Rubi rubbed his wrist up and down the spot between the brunette's legs.

"Hm!" Toudai reached back to grab Rubi's wrist.

Rubi pulled his hand away and brought his hands to the front. He pressed himself against Toudai's back as one hand slunk in between the raven's legs. Toudai closed his legs on impulse but it didn't matter. Rubi was already there, his hand rubbing against his penis and scrotums. Toudai raised himself up slightly as he arched his back.

"No, you're a dick!"

"Mm-hm."

Rubi's other hand slunk up to make circles around Toudai's nipple. "Hm! Mm!"

Rubi grabbed Toudai's package, giving it a generous squeeze.

"AH!"

Rubi rubbed his thumb over the growing nub in his shirt.

"Just because you won doesn't mean you get to molest me!" Toudai called. "We weren't playing punishment!"

Rubi chuckled as he buried his mouth into the crook of Toudai's neck. The hand over Toudai's package came up to start unbuttoning the brunette's pants. Toudai sat up more so Rubi didn't have to struggle. The button came undone with ease. The zipper came next. Toudai's breathing became hard with anticipation.

The blond pulled down Toudai's pants and underpants. His erection sprung forth, standing proudly.

"You're already like this?" Rubi kissed the side of Toudai's neck.

Rubi reached his hand up and tapped Toudai's lips with his fingers. The raven opened his mouth. Rubi put two fingers in, pressing them against Toudai's dainty tongue. Toudai flushed with arousal to the sensation in his mouth. Rubi only had his fingers in long enough to lather them up. He pulled them out and pushed at Toudai's pants.

Toudai stood on his knees, leaning forward to rest on his hands. His pants came down to around his knees. Rubi's wet fingers touched Toudai's entrance.

"It's already soft." Rubi said.

"Well, we did it yesterday too—hm!" Rubi pushed a finger in.

"That'll do it, yeah. There was no resistance."

"Shut up!"

Rubi chuckled. He wasted no time pushing in the second finger. Toudai arched.

"You're so loose." Rubi commentated.

"No~~! Stop being a dick~!"

"Am I being a dick?"

"Totally—uh!"

Rubi turned his hand, so he could probe the spot that made Toudai feel the best. The raven arched as a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine from the jab to his prostate. He dug his nails into the carpet.

"Rubi…"

"Yeah?"

"Put it in already."

Rubi didn't wait for confirmation. He knew Toudai liked it when it hurt a bit so even if he wasn't ready, he'd be okay. Rubi would make sure not to destroy him, but what Toudai says goes.

Rubi unbuckled his pants and freed his erection. The member twitched with anticipation. The blond moved forward His tip touched Toudai's entrance. Without a word, he pushed in. The cockhead was enveloped in Toudai's warmth in seconds with little resistance. The blond exhaled in pleasure. His legs were shaking with excitement. Toudai muffled a moan.

Rubi pulled back and shoved back in. He got deeper. He repeated the act, pushing in inch by inch. Until his pelvis touched Toudai's ass.

"Is it all in?" Toudai asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

Toudai tightened to the confirmation. Rubi hissed. The blond reached down and grabbed Toudai's hips. He pulled the raven onto him in a thrust.

"Ah!"

Rubi pulled his hips back while he pushed Toudai away. In the same instant, he thrust forward and pulled Toudai back onto him. He slammed against the raven's backside, forcing the air out of Toudai's lungs and making him moan loudly. Rubi smiled as he repeated the act. He slammed into Toudai hard, over and over and over.

"AH! AH! AH!"

Toudai reached back with one hand and grabbed Rubi's knee. He folded the other to rest his forehead on his wrist. Rubi battered Toudai's prostate hard, making the raven's cock twitch with every jab. His cheeks were flushed. His face felt so hot and his ears were burning. He could feel sweat forming on his brow, which he wiped on his long sleeve. He couldn't keep his mouth shut. He had to keep gasping for air as Rubi's movements were so fast and harsh, he couldn't get enough just from breathing through his nose.

Rubi grabbed Toudai's wrist and pulled him back. One hand on his hip, the other one holding the raven's arm, Rubi slammed into Toudai with better leverage. The slight change in angle actually hurt Toudai a bit. He quickly arched his back and propped himself up on his free elbow. That was much better. Rubi was slamming into his prostate again.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. Rubi pulled in and out, in and out, thrusting with abandon. His skin slapped against Toudai's ass. The raven could feel the flesh on his rump becoming sensitive to the abuse. A small burning was building around the outer ring. He wouldn't complain. He loved it; he wanted more of it.

"Ah, ah! AH! HAH!"

"Toudai…"

Rubi was panting hard. Harder than he should be. His movements were starting to slow. Sweat lined his cheeks.

"Are you running out of steam?" Toudai asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"No…" Rubi said.

Rubi grabbed Toudai's other arm. He pulled on it. Toudai gave no resistance and let Rubi hold his wrist. The blonde's movements regained their harsh pace. Rubi's grip on the raven's arms forced Toudai's back to arch. Rubi slammed into him repeatedly. Toudai tilted his head back as his voice couldn't be contained.

"Ah, AH AH! AH!"

The quickness of the thrusts slowed once again.

"Ah, Rubi?"

"Okay, maybe. I'm running out of steam."

Rubi let Toudai go to plant his hands on either side of the raven. Rubi panted hard, his breathe moving Toudai's hair.

"Give me a second…"

' _ **I could get on top and take the lead.'**_ Toudai thought.

But he decided not to say that out loud. He was feeling a bit lazy and liked how rough Rubi was being. He was never able to move in such a harsh manner when he rides Rubi and he wasn't in the mood for sweet and calm love-making. He wanted a harsh and carnal fucking and he couldn't get that if he was leading. So Toudai held his tongue and waited.

"Here, get on the bed." Rubi ordered.

"No."

"Do it."

"Don't wan~na~! Carry me~!"

Rubi chuckled. "You're so spoiled."

"Yeah. I love you."

Rubi grabbed Toudai and lifted him up. He picked the brunette up and turned to the bed. He tossed Toudai unceremoniously on the mattress.

"Don't be mean to me!" Toudai whined.

"I'm not." Rubi loomed over the raven.

Toudai's eyes widened with excitement as he swallowed in anticipation. The blond stripped off his shirt. Toudai pushed his pants and underwear off his legs and tossed them on the floor. Rubi followed his example and tossed his button-up on the carpet. Toudai finished his stripping by tugging off his socks. He would have liked to take off his sweater, but Rubi refused him by lying over Toudai. He didn't mind. The raven smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's back.

He immediately regretted his decision.

"Ew! You're all sweaty~!" Toudai complained with a whine in his voice.

"It's hot! And I've been working hard!"

"So sweaty~!"

"It's your fault!"

"Yeah." Toudai smiled happily. "It's all my fault. Fuck me more, Rubi."

Rubi swallowed in arousal. The blond then smiled and grabbed Toudai under his knees. He pushed the raven's limbs towards Toudai's chest. He didn't push too far, though. He didn't want to hurt Toudai's back. But he needed the brunette's ass to be raised if they were going to have sex in missionary position.

Rubi aligned his cock to Toudai's gaping entrance. He pushed back in without hesitation.

"Ah…!" Toudai exhaled in ecstasy.

Rubi leaned down so their faces were centimeter's away from each other. He pushed his hips forward, forward, forward until the two were touching pelvis to ass cheeks. Toudai reached up and put his hands on Rubi's shoulders, holding the blond as best he could with his legs in the way.

"Don't hurt yourself, Rubi." Toudai snickered.

"I won't." Rubi grinned.

Rubi pulled his hips back and slammed forward without a pause in between.

"AH!"

Toudai closed his eyes tight shut as his cock twitched with yearn. Rubi's breathe berated Toudai's face, but he couldn't care. All he cared about was the pleasure that formed in his body. The coil of orgasm was building under his stomach. With every pump of Rubi's hips, his prostate resounded with pleasure—adding pressure to the coil. He was slowly but surely clawing his way towards the heavenly white. He just needed Rubi to keep going. The blond couldn't stop else Toudai wouldn't get to finish.

"Rubi! Rubi! AH! HAH!"

"Toudai!"

"Rubi!"

Slap, slap, slap. Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. Rubi gave no pause. Rubi didn't stop, didn't let his fatigue get to him. His legs were burning, and his chest was starting to ache. But he couldn't stop. Toudai's orgasm aside, Rubi was so inexplicably close to his own. His hips demanded he keep going. His body was craving the sweet euphoria that would come with his release. He wanted to cum. He had to cum. His balls may fall off if he didn't cum.

The bed creaked loudly with the throws of Rubi's thrusts. The headboard slammed against the wall. Toudai was near screaming as his mind swirled with unabated pleasure. Everything was so loud. It was a blessing in disguise that Rubi's parents were on business till tomorrow. Toudai and Rubi could never be quiet enough to not get caught if someone else was in the house. With Rubi's throws of passion that were borderline violent and Toudai's calls of pleasure that could easily be considered screams, there was no way they'd be able to have sex unless they were by themselves. Even then, it was very possible the neighbors may hear them. Anyone walking by the house might hear. The notion crossed their minds but neither of them could bring themselves to care.

Neither of them could care as all as their visions started to blur with their euphoria. Rubi's hips only moved faster as the fist of pleasure clenched and clenched and added pressure with each thrust. Toudai couldn't take it anymore. The abuse to his prostate wasn't enough. Or more so, it wasn't getting him to orgasm fast enough. He needed more. More!

Toudai reached down with one hand and fisted his member. His hand stroked the entirety of his length with abandon. Pre-cum budded the tip, creating a steady stream along his cock. The semen only added lubrication. His hand glided up and down the member with a delicious wet sound.

Toudai's nails dug into Rubi's shoulder. Tears of pleasure and pain dotted his eyes. Rubi rested his forehead against Toudai's, eyes closed as he concentrated on the sensation in his cock. Their sweat melded together from the contact. Neither cared. They were both so close. _So_ _ **close!**_

"Nn! AH, AH, ah, ah, ah!"

"Toudai!" Rubi's voice bordered a growl. "Toudai!"

"RUBI! I'm coming! Coming! Don't stop!"

"Toudai! I love you!"

"RUBI!"

Toudai finally reached. He screamed, arched his back, and tightened around Rubi's member with a vice grip as the tip of his cock exploded with streams of white. The liquid was hot and had a decent amount of pressure behind it. Toudai felt semen land on his school sweater. He couldn't bring himself to care as his mind went completely blank with white.

Toudai's body tightening was what Rubi needed to reach as well. He hissed—nearly growled—as he pumped into the brunette hard enough to hurt his own hips. He most-likely hurt Toudai too but the raven gave no indication. He filled the brunette full of his hot seed, still thrusting his hips to empty every last drop into his love. Any form of thought was gone, replaced with only the thralls of orgasm.

Rubi lost all strength in his aching limbs. He flopped on top of Toudai, his cock slipping out of the brunette as Toudai's legs were forced flat against the mattress. The two panted hard, nearly gasping. They were both shaking badly. Their bodies were coated in a layer of sweat—who's it belonged to was unknown, but it wasn't cared. They couldn't focus on anything but their own afterglow.

The two sat like that for a decent amount of time. Maybe it was 20 minutes. Perhaps it had only been a minute. But it didn't matter, in the long run. It ended as Toudai reached up and tapped Rubi's shoulder.

"Rubi, get off me. You're all sweaty and gross."

Rubi obeyed, rolling over to lie on his side.

"I'm all gross." Toudai continued. "We need to clean up."

"Yeah…" Rubi said, then immediately slurped.

Toudai glanced over to see Rubi wipe his chin. The brunette burst out laughing.

"Were you drooling?!"

"Shut up. My mouth was open and it just came out!"

"Hahaha!"

"Ah, my legs are so sore! They hurt, Toudai!"

"I told you not to hurt yourself."

"But it felt so go~od! I couldn't stop!"

"Heehee, you're stupid."

Toudai rolled over on his side so he was face-to-face with Rubi. He reached forward and planted his lips over Rubi's.

"I love you, Rubi."

Rubi smiled. "Love you too."

The two weren't going to kiss again. Both had sweat on their top lips, which felt quite gross in both their opinions. They definitely needed to take a shower.

But they intertwined their fingers to display how much they loved each other in a different way. The two smiled happily at each other, their eyes filled with undying adoration.

* * *

 **So, considering how much Toudai is considered a mangaka eccentric, I wouldn't be surprised if he was an otaku of some sort. Yu-Gi-Oh is actually a very fun card game that is kinda falling into obscurity thanks to Magic The Gathering. And in my opinion, Toudai wouldn't be the type of otaku that would follow trends. He likes what he likes and considering he's eccentric, he wouldn't want to be part of the crowd. He'd be the type that refuses to read Bleach or Naruto because everyone talks about Bleach and Naruto. Instead, he would watch more obscure things like Itsuwaribito or Legal-Lawful?-Drugs (By Clamp, same creator of Chobits).**  
 **That's my opinion, at least.**  
 **I am so sad that there isn't more Rubi/Toudai stories out there. In my mind, these characters are already deeply ingrained in the community, but in actuality, they're not. I can't nullify that but I can do my part by adding to the pairing the best I can!**  
 **On a separate note, for those that are interested, my Anubis deck is based around the Winged Dragon of Ra, gaining health at a constant rate, and negating enemy attacks. Most of my cards have to do with the Egyptian gods-it's the running theme, after all. My Blue-Eyes deck is what you would expect from a Blue-Eyes deck-it started as the Kaiba started deck that one can get easily-but it's been hella buffed.**  
 **For those that are interested:**

 **Card List:**  
 _ **-Anubis Deck-**_  
 _ **Monsters-**_  
 **Aromaseraphy Angelica**  
 **Golden Ladybug**  
 **Aroma Jar X3**  
 **Reptilianne Naga**  
 **Aromage Jasmine**  
 **Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird**  
 **Mysterious Puppeteer**  
 **Healing Wave Generator**  
 **Fire Princess**  
 **Ryu-Kishin Powered**  
 **Guardian Statue**  
 **Millennium Shield**  
 **Guardian Sphinx**  
 **Helpoemer**  
 **Hieracosphinx**  
 **The End of Anubis**  
 **Dark Nephthys**  
 **Exxod, the Master of The Guard**  
 **The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode**  
 **The Winged Dragon of Ra**  
 _ **Traps-**_  
 **Heroic Gift**  
 **Call of the Haunted**  
 **Cemetery Bomb**  
 **Gift of the Mystical Elf**  
 **Quantum Cat**  
 **Kunai With Chain**  
 **Solemn Wishes**  
 **Curse of Anubis**  
 **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**  
 **Absolute End**  
 **Impenetrable Attack**  
 **Dried Winds**  
 **Negate Attack**  
 **Waboku**  
 **Embodiment of Apophis**  
 **Punch-in-the-Box**  
 **Skull Lair**  
 _ **Spells-**_  
 **Mound of the Bound Creator**  
 **Mystical Space Typhoon X2**  
 **Dark Hole**  
 **A Feather of the Phoenix**  
 **Dark Room of Nightmare**  
 **The Dark Door**  
 **Dian Keto the Cure Master X3**  
 **Fissure X2**  
 **Goblin Thief**  
 **Red Medicine**  
 **Confiscation**  
 _ **-Blue-Eyes Deck-**_  
 _ **Monsters-**_  
 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon X3**  
 **Vorse Raider**  
 **Battle Ox**  
 **Priestess With Eyes of Blue**  
 **Maiden With Eyes of Blue**  
 **Protector With Eyes of Blue**  
 **Master With Eyes of Blue**  
 **Kaibaman**  
 **The White Stone of Ancients**  
 **The White Stone of Legend**  
 **Kidmodo Dragon**  
 **Super Soldier Soul X3**  
 **King of the Swamp**  
 **Lord of D X2**  
 **Blade Knight**  
 **Obnoxious Celtic Guard**  
 **Krystal Dragon**  
 **Deep-Eyes White Dragon**  
 **Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon**  
 **Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon**  
 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon**  
 **Black Luster Soldier**  
 _ **Traps-**_  
 **Three of A Kind**  
 **Call of the Haunted**  
 **Burst Breath**  
 **Negate Attack**  
 **Treaty On Uniform Nomenclature**  
 **Grave Lure**  
 **Soul Resurrection**  
 **Torrential Tribute**  
 **Shadow Spell**  
 **Fusion Reserve**  
 **Trap Hole**  
 _ **Spells-**_  
 **Beacon of White**  
 **Mausoleum of White**  
 **Silent Doom**  
 **The Flute of Summoning Dragon X2**  
 **Black Luster Ritual**  
 **Chaos Form**  
 **Monster Reincarnation**  
 **Dark Hole**  
 **De-Spell**  
 **Mystical Space Typhoon**  
 **Fissure**  
 **Shrink**  
 **The Melody of Awakening Dragon**  
 **Ancient Rules**  
 **Majesty with Eyes of Blue**  
 **Burst Stream of Destruction**  
 **Polymerization X2**  
 _ **Fusion Monsters-**_  
 **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**  
 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**  
 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon**  
 **Dragon Master Knight**

 **Oh, just to who it may concern, some of the cards that Toudai and Rubi summoned had forgotten effects or wrong effects. For instances, Rubi shouldn't have been able to Call of the Haunted the Twin Burst Dragon-as it says it can't be special summoned by other ways. However, the two didn't read the card correctly. That was based under the character's misunderstandings, not me not knowing.**  
 **Well, anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to Kudo, Comments, and all that jazz. I'll see you in the next one.**  
 **KCK**


End file.
